


15 Years Into The Future

by Harukanesekoi



Series: Run To You [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Future, M/M, i hate tags lol, its short, meet the kids, there might be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: Meet the Lee Family, 15 Years after the Run To You.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Run To You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	15 Years Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say how happy I am to be able to give you guys a future one shot, I know it’s short and all but I really had fun writing this.
> 
> By the way, i wanted to say thank you to DANI~ My friend, who is also the one that gave me the idea to do this. 
> 
> Dani! I’m glad you love it. Thank you for this wonderful chapter.

“Hey Byeol, Wanna go out with me later? We can go to my place to do the assignments.” Byeol looks at the boy asking him out, the omega looks up and down to the boy in front of him and smirks seeing how good looking he is and purses his lips seeing his body, lean, tall.. not bad for a high school student, Byeol smiles innocently, before nodding his head, keeping his innocent and gentle demeanor

Lee Byeol, fifteen years old, omega and the youngest of the Lee’s Siblings, or so they are called. 

“Yes, I think that—“

“He is not going anywhere with you.” Byeol close his eyes before clicking his tongue hearing the growl coming behind him, an arm wraps around his shoulders and pulling him into a broad chest, for a fifteen year old, his brother is taller and all muscled up because of coming with their father every time he goes to the gym 

He thinks he need to be strong to protect his siblings, keeping the unwanted people away from them, especially the ones that are always lurking around Byeol 

“Byeol?” The boy said surprised and looks at Byeol in wonder who the boy is, Byeol raised his eyebrow at the boy who didn’t know that they were siblings, seeing as the twins are identical but not Byeol.

Jiwon sees this as an opportunity and smirks at the boy, the alpha then starts to run his hand towards Byeol’s waist and up towards his chest, grabbing his jaw he made the omega face the boy then he tilts Byeol’s head to expose his neck to him and pecks his brothers neck softy while looking at the boy, Byeol keeps his eyes on the surprised teen 

“Scram.” Byeol stares at the boy who just stared at them in shock before scurrying away, Byeol shakes his head softly seeing how fast he run before hitting his brother in the gut with his elbow, that made the alpha grunts forward and let go of him 

“Stop doing that!.” Jiwon growls at him with a glare, Byeol loves playing with alphas that wanted him only because he is an omega with a status

Studying in one of the private school for the riches with his siblings and an omega to booth, he is one of the popular kid together with the other omegas who have the same status as him

Well that’s what he thinks, but a lot of people wanted him for his looks and grace, his brain that are too advance for his grade and his kind smile that he throws to everyone, not just because of his status and gender 

“Meal!? What if that man attacks you? I’ll kill him, sure. but you won’t be the same again if that happens.” Byeol frowns at his brother before shaking his head, he knows he is worried but all of them have black belt in taekwondo since their mother wants them to learn it while they were young, Byeol continues to do it until he gets black belt in Aikido too

“I told you, I’ll be okay! It’s not like it’s the first time I’ll be going out, Papa also have someone watching us, I don’t need you watching me too!.” Jiwon glares at his brother and was about to shout “Not the first time!? When—“ when a hand holds both their shoulders and pushed them, causing the two to tumble down and glares at the one that pushed them

“Stop shouting at each other, you want the whole school listening to you?” Seungjeong looks down at the two with her arms crossed, her long red hair flowing beautifully until her lower back, soft waves and thick locks make her hair looks alive, her petite body and tall structure makes her one of the desired models that everyone have been trying to scout but fails, everyone keep saying how she looks like her grandfather Jeonghan 

Byeol sighs softly before biting his lower lip, a habit to calm himself and not say something he shouldn’t, patting his clothes off from some invisible dirt, the omega sporting a black hair that parts in the middle but straight and soft, bangs from both sides are falling to his forehead, his uniform perfectly fitted on him, he is a prim and proper model student, he looks more like his mother but got his fathers lips, everyone says 

Jiwon on the other hand has loose tie and opened buttons, his hair a messy brunette and much thicker than Byeol’s soft locks, looking more like his father and his body hugging his uniform comfortably

“What did you do?” She looks at Jiwon, seeing how pissed off Byeol looks like, the omega is easy to read when you are his siblings but very good at using his emotions and facial expressions to his advantage 

“Nothing! I just made that damned alpha go away, he was making a move to Byeol.” Seungjeong looks at Byeol and raise her eyebrow at him, Byeol looks at her sister softly

“I won’t die having a simple meal with an alpha.”Seungjeong shakes her head and holds their hands before pulling them towards the exit, people watching them as they pass

the three being a center of attention as they grow up with the public watching them, they made it hard for every media to get a hold of what they do, their father and grandfathers company becomes more powerful over the course of ten years and because of that, media got no chance at trying to bother them 

“Papa is here, good thing you didn’t leave with anyone. Good job Jiwon and You. Stop. Whatever it is. Stop Lee Byeol. I’ll tell mama and Papa what you’re doing.” Byeol grits his teeth at his siblings, he hates how overprotective they are, he was able to go out every now and then when he is being careful, he was just surprised by the sudden invitation earlier that he forgot that his siblings are coming to get him

Its not like he is whoring himself, he just want to see those alphas kneel before him and trying to get him, his bodyguards are skilled and always seems away from him but he always know that they are around, two of them to be exact 

“Whatever.” He grabs his arm from her and gets in the car upon seeing his awaiting father, getting in the seat behind the shotgun where Jiwon is seated

Jihoon looks at his youngest from the rear mirror and seeing the frown and constant biting of his lips, he knows that the twins did something again 

“Where is my kiss?” Byeol looks at his father before leaning forward and pecking his fathers cheek who smiles at him, Seungjeong did the same to his father and Jiwon playfully puckered his lips and placed a wet kiss on his fathers cheek, Jihoon laughs at that as he pats his sons playfully on the cheeks

“Now what did you two do?” Byeol glares at Jiwon who glanced at him before putting his seatbelt on

“Byeol is just grumpy papa, don’t mind him.” Jihoon sighs softly before starting the car and driving off, he shakes his head and looks at Jiwon who is fiddling with the aux and trying to get his phone connected 

Byeol looks at his fathers knowing eyes watching him before his eyes went back to the road, he knows that his father knows that something is up but never really intrudes to them and with that he is thankful, he doesn’t need another person being overly protective to him

Sighing softy the omega close his eyes, for a fifteen year old, the triplets already have a name for themselves

Byeol for his passion with music and have the same genius skills like his father, Many of his songs are under a well known stage name “Woozi”, he never showed his face and he like to keep it that way.

Jiwon got Soonyoung’s passion for dancing and is usually in the studio with his mother and helping with the songs his fathers company produces

Seungjeong likes the company instead of being an artist, she likes to help with managing the company of his grandfather, The entertainment industry bores her to death and instead she likes the pressure and the competitiveness of having an empire, with that being said she works with Seungcheol who is training her as his heir 

The three are exceptionally smart, they are all in advanced section and all are on their way to university by the age of 17.Being a Sophomore now they aren't really excited but only wanted to get out of high school soon enough to start doing their desired careers

Byeol and Jiwon are going together in Korea National University of Arts, majoring in Music and Dance while Seungjeong is going to Korea University majoring in Business 

With that being said the three are just like a normal high school students, studying and being friendly, their parents made sure to give them enough restrictions to keep them from doing something illegal and out of control, the three of them respected their rules and their parents are more than thankful for that

“Baby we’re here.” Byeol opens his eyes and looks at his father who is now in front of him with his car door open and seeing his two siblings gone made him smile at his father

“Care to tell, what got you mad?” Byeol looks down before shaking his head, Jihoon sighs softly and wraps his arms around his son, the little omega automatically wraps his arms around his father and bury his face on his broad chest, the old man’s scent makes the omega calm

“You know that we only want you safe, right? We’re always proud of you..” Byeol smiles at that as he nods up at his father with a bright smile, the two goes in the house still holding each other 

“Thank you papa, they are just driving me crazy..” Jihoon chuckles at that and messes his hair that made the boy pout as they get in to the living room 

“Why are your uniform so dirty Jiwon? Where you rolling in a mud?” The two heard, making them look up to the voice and see the tall boy in front of his mother who he towers over, the omega holding the boys blazer and frowning up at his son 

“Mama, I’m a teenager boy. Of course it’ll be dirty.” Soonyoung sigh when his son practically engulfs him with a hug, shaking his head at the boy, Soonyoung looks up at his son and pinch his nose softly, making the young boy hugs him tight and bury his face on his mother’s shoulder, being comforted by his mother’s scent.

“As if, Mama he runs around like a little kid. That’s why.” Soonyoung looks at him at that and Seungjeong grins at his brother 

“Don’t be mad, I won’t dirty them anymore. Okay? I’ll change now.” Soonyoung smiles at him before nodding his head and the boy pecks his cheek before running up the stairs

“Hurry it up, we’re eating in a few!” Jiwon answered back a soft “Yes!” Soonyoung looks up and sees Jihoon and Byeol together, the omega walks up to them and giving Jihoon a peck in the lips and looks at his son who is clinging to his father 

“Baby, Are you okay?” Byeol nods softy but still hugging his father, Jihoon smiles at the omega and shrugs softly while caressing his sons back, Soonyoung massages his nape for a bit before pecking his cheek

“Go and change, dinner is ready.” Byeol smiles and quickly lets go of his father and run up, Jihoon watches with a smile while Soonyoung chuckles, the omega looks at his husband, the alpha looks the same, his body gotten more broad and muscled, his hair still professionally cut, his clothes now hugging his body and Soonyoung loves feeling those muscles up, it’s not too muscly but enough to make him look so perfect

“Come here, love.” Soonyoung melts in his alphas arms upon hearing his voice, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning in for a soft kiss, Jihoon pulls the omega closer, enveloping him with his arms

“Ehem.” The two glanced at the three children watching them with their arms crossed and smirks on, looking like their father’s smirks, Soonyoung felt himself shaking his head as he lean on his alpha

“What? Of course your father gets a welcome home kiss too.” Soonyoung said while hugging his alpha and smirking to their children, the kids smiles before they crowded the omega with kisses, each of them around him and annoying the giggling omega who is showered with kisses

Jihoon laughs while still holding the omega and became the foundation of his family as they attack their mother who is loving the attention his kids always gives him

They never fails to show their love for their parents, especially towards their mother that constantly seeks them, the omega wants more kids and Jihoon is thinking about getting the adoption option open for them, but thinking of when the kids are in college is when they’ll start to look for a kid in need.

“Come on. Dinner will get cold.” They all went to the kitchen still clinging on to their mother, the foundation of their family and the light of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest Birthday my Friend, It’s a gift that I wanted to surprise you with but got insecure and chooses to send it to you privately instead, Hearing that you love it made me feel happy and content that I was able to make you happy on your special day, Be safe always and take care of yourself~ I’m always here for you. love you always.
> 
> -H


End file.
